


Back to back

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Training, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry is not very good at planning and it culminates in a very eventful day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Back to back

**Author's Note:**

> It's the new year! But I'm back on the fluff train with the drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: "Scared, Potter?"  
> WC 120

This was not how Harry’d planned to spend the morning. He was supposed to be with Ron relaxing with some champagne, preparing for his wedding, not ducking curses and disarming traps.

He breathed slowly, sharpening his senses to catch any danger that might be headed his way. He leaned back a little, feeling the solid presence against his shoulders.

“Scared, Potter?” Draco’s voice was quiet right behind him.

“Of the Auror training final test or getting married to you immediately afterwards?” Harry joked, tightening his grip on his wand.

“Either? both?” Draco replied, a hint of uncertainty bleeding in his voice.

“With you at my back I’m not afraid of anything,” Harry told him, reaching back to squeeze his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've taken the most obvious route this month with a wedding scene, but I hope you enjoy the very witty and extremely creative title.


End file.
